fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Tan'Sobkh Dynasty
The Tan'Sobkh Dynasty (pronounced Tan-So-bec) is a Necron factionin the Ultima Segmentum noted for maintaining a highly mobile force, and lack of a crownworld. __TOC__ Tan'Sobkh before the great sleep The Tansobkh Dynasty were the necrontyr's main merchant fleet before the bio-transference, after they became the Necron's mainstay naval fleet often used to counter deployments of Eldar or to hold the old ones navy in place for their C'tan masters. However the war in heaven took it's toll on the dynasty, reduced to half strength and all their worlds reduced to ruins, when great sleep came the Dynasty had no world to call their own. Instead the Phaeron of the Dynasty choose to take a massive gamble, he built numerous outposts, even some amongst neighboring tomb-worlds, each with a weak prototype warp inhibiting devise which would create stable 'warp-lanes' between each world that held an outpost. These, he hoped, would cause future interplanetary travel by lesser races and hopefully even the web-way itself to follow easy to navigate paths between each of 'his worlds' thus allowing his fleet to more easily reorient themselves to the planetary drift of the future and more swiftly find hidden stores of resources his dynasty had prepared for their awakening. He then consolidated the entirety of his fleet and most of his dynasty's lords and warriors at a single place and buried them all within a artificial moon, within a artificial long range orbit around what would later be the imperial world K'pyin, an Agri-world with a key port to a full five sectors including its own. Then to better suit his mechanizations he altered the waking time in the stasis pods of his dynasty in hopes of awakening before the nearby tomb-worlds of other dynasties so he could claim their land and warriors for himself before the Phaerons of their dynasties awoke. the K'pyin campaign The unnamed Phaeron's gambit would only go partially successfully. His dynasty would awaken before those of the other local Phaerons however it would awaken surrounded by Eldar, Orks, Tyranids and imperial forces. The Eldar lead to the hiding place of the Dynasty by the discovery of a key outpost hidden on K'pyin uncovered by Mechanicus priests and fought over during the first battles in which the imperium would later call the Kapayin Crusade. Two massive fleets, that of the Eldar and that of the imperial fleet would welcome the necrons into wakefulness as the Eldar maneuvered their ships in order to try and destroy the Dynasties hidden fleet before it awakened and the imperials countering the Eldar's movements believing them to be threatening a Adeptus Mechanicus instalation. Rummor that the Adeptus Mechanicus were aware of the necron presence in the moon their facility orbited are still under investigation. However the outcome of the battle was certain the awakened fleet of Necron ships easily defeated the stunned Eldar fleet after the moon seemingly exploded sending massive meteoroids crashing through the unprepared fleet. The Necrons in a short moment of unity then proceeded to board and/or eliminate the weakened and unprepared ships of the imperial fleet. The Necron Phaeron himself would unfortunately never wake to see what was to come of his Dynasty. Indeed either by betrayal or by accident the lord and the vast majority of his court would either not survive the great sleep or would awaken having contracted the flayer virus or with an insanity leading them to become detached destroyer lords. Of the remaining lords only two would stand in a position to vie for the title of Phaeron. Karr'an'sho a self proclaimed 'female' Necron with an immense desire/eccentricity to see living beings serving 'her' even if they must be slaves from lesser beings. Also with command of nearly all the Dynasties ships her claim to Phaeron would almost be unquestioned save for the brilliant mechanizations of her opposition Banne'en'sho. Banne'en'sho in turn managed to usurp command of nearly the full entirety of the Dynasties warriors and immortals leaving Karr'an'sho's vessels undermanned and with a command of the Dolmen gates Banne'en'sho could possibly out-maneuver Karr'an'sho claiming still dormant tomb-worlds and the dynasties hidden supplies before Karr'an'sho could possibly reenforce her fleet and bring it's many vessels to full functionality. Banne'en'sho despite his advantage in troops and thanks to the Dolmen gates great mobility is bound by his eccentric honor to see the locations of each outpost personally and that any lesser being on his territory are destroyed, he is also delayed by the powerful destroyer lords in his retinue (whom Karr'an'sho rejects) who insist he thoroughly destroy any lesser race in its entirety on a world graced by 'his' Dynasties presence. Once the Tansobkh had awakened the two lords both vying for the throne of the Dynasty immediately set forth on a race of resource collection against each-other whilst simultaneously striking suddenly and often without warning against targets they believe would be in the interest of the other. Without a particular world to serve as the Dynasties center of power none of the enemies of the Dynasty could pinpoint any specific location to attack and thus destabilize the rapidly growing threat. This fact is made even more confounding as both lords use differing means of attack and never remain at a single location long enough for the imperial forces to successfully counter-attack. With the combination of Necron, Eldar raiders, an Ork Waaaagh, and a roving Tryanid Splinter fleet the Imperium has now gathered need to summon a crusade fleet to retake and secure the worlds of the Ca'tu sector, but as with all things in the Segmentum Ultima resources are spread thin, and a relief force large enough may not arrive before the Tansobkh civil war has ended, leaving either a bloody Necron warlord, or an insidious Necron slave master in control of the dynasty and possible the sector or beyond. current status combat doctrine the Tansobkh Dynasty having been the Necron's main naval force were forced to adapt the majority of their weapons and tactics to better suit the needs of battle within the close-quoter and narrow hall confines of a naval ship. As such Necron warriors of the Tansobkh forgo the use of Gauss flayers instead using the dynasty's custom Gauss 'flash-point' pikes. Weapons meant for close-combat defense and ship boarding actions. *the Flashpoint pike also adds 1 strngth to a Necron warrior in melee The Dynasty also had found that heavy use of Tesla weapons transformed the narrow corridors of a ship into a lethal lightning storm and as such modified their Tesla carbines into heavier Tesla repeaters drasticly increasing the weapons rate of fire at the expense of the wielding immortal's mobility. In the eyes of the Necron lord's more than worthwhile trade as their immortals already couldn't be expected to outmaneuver Eldar raiders once inside a ship. Division Noted by inquisitorial agents of Ordo Xenos the forces of the Necron dynasty seem to have divided into to seperate and distinguishable factions. the Karr'an faction Noted for its control of a massive Necron naval force this faction seldom engages in boarding actions or land battles instead attacking with naval raider tactics. The fleet usually travels jointly, seldom sending ships alone. At times this fleet will apear over a world raiding undicernable locations or a lone city leaving nothing that would indicate their destinations or what they had come for behind. the Banne'en faction Distinguished by it's large infantry force this faction seems berate of space vessels instead using the necrons own form of webway travel to spread its scouting forces from world to world. This faction often appears to be searching for something of indiscripable nature. This faction rarely engages at range and most of its weapons are ill suited for open enviroments. Category:Necrons